ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Travel To The Past
Story Wildvine lands near Kai, after getting punched by Trumbipulor. April, in stone form, and Jack, Petrosapien form, look at Wildvine. Trumbipulor pulls out a time gun and fires it at Kai. Wildvine hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Clockwork and fires a time beam at the one Trumbipulor has fired. The beams are colliding in the middle, not moving. Clockwork: Face it Trumbipulor, I am the best at time. Trumbipulor: We’ll see. Trumbipulor increases the power and an explosion happens. Clockwork has become unconscious. When Clockwork awakes, he looks around. Clockwork: Jack, April, Kai? They are nowhere to be seen. Clockwork: Right, this is strange. The Ultimatrix times out and Clockwork reverts into Jon. Jo sees a big crowd of people. Jon: Well that hasn’t changed. Jon runs towards them, when he arrives he hears them talking about something. Person 1: That tentacle alien is back. Person 2: But that four armed guy is doing well. Jon: Four armed guy? Jon pushes through the crowd and sees Vilgax. Jon (To himself): Vilgax? Four Arms runs and punches Vilgax away, but Vilgax comes back and punches Four Arms into an alley. Jon runs into the alley. He sees Four Arms and then a red light engulfs Four Arms and he has reverted into Jon, age 11. 11 year old Jon wears green shorts and a light blue top. Young Jon: You didn’t see that did you? Jon: What? Young Jon: Oh um nothing. Jon: Your Omnitrix timing out and you becoming Human. Young Jon: You know of the Omnitrix?! Jon: Yeah, though I don’t remember this well. Professor Paradox arrives. Paradox: Ah, there you are Mr. Marron. Young Jon+Jon: Yes. Jon and Young Jon look at each other. Young Jon looks shocked. Young Jon: You’re me? Paradox: Yes he is, well you will be him. Jon: Don’t make time travel confusing, please. Young Jon: Time travel? How? Jon: What is the latest alien you have unlocked? Young Jon: Clockwork. Jon: That is your answer. Young Jon: Mind blown. Paradox: well quite, but I’m sure that isn’t your problem right now. Jon: True. Go hero. Young Jon: Can’t still recharging. Paradox: You’ll have to go Jon. Jon: Ultimatrix, clothes alien set 3. Ultimatrix: Clothes alien set 3 accessed and engaged. Jon activates the Ultimatrix and hits the faceplate down, transforming into Four Arms. But Four Arms looks like his 11 year old self. Four Arms (Jon): Now I know why I changed my outfit. Four Arms (Jon) runs out of the alley way, pulls out a tree and hits Vilgax with it, but Vilgax has grabbed it and isn’t moving. Vilgax: You’re pathetic. Four Arms (Jon) lobs the tree up in the air and Vilgax too, since Vilgax is still hanging onto. Four Arms (Jon) then smacks all four of his hands together and a visible sound wave hits Vilgax and Vilgax flies further away and the tree smashes into a million pieces. The crowd cheer and look at Four Arms (Jon). Four Arms (Jon): Look over there, David Beckham. The whole crowd looks towards the way Four Arms (Jon) pointed, and Four Arms (Jon) escapes back into the alley. Young Jon: Good job, though how long do you have to wait till you are Human? Four Arms (Jon) hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Jon. Young Jon: Whoa! How’d you do that? Jon: You learn. Paradox: Quite right, though we need to get you back to your own time. Jon: But I can’t really remember this happening. Paradox: You recall some of it being real and some of it being a dream. Jon: Yeah. Though that is a paradox around a paradox, isn’t it? Paradox: You’re grasping time travel well now. Young Jon: So you don’t remember this meeting? Jon: It’s quite fuzzy. Like Paradox said, it’s like a dream. Young Jon: He is called Paradox? Jon: Yeah. Young Jon: This is too much for an 11 year old me to take. Jon: I’m 8 better than that. Young Jon: You’re 19, and still wear the Omnitrix?! Paradox: As much as this is to hear and talk about, we need to get you out of this time zone. Zoey and a young April walk into the alley way. Professor Paradox has teleported away before they see him. Zoey wears a pink dress and white shoes, and Zoey is 8 years old. April is 9 years old and wears a red chequered t-shirt, light blue jeans and purple shoes. Young April: Hey Jon. And… Young April takes a look at Jon. Young April: And Jon? Jon: This is now getting more complicated, right Paradox? Jon looks around and Paradox is nowhere to be seen. Jon: Oh, now he decides to leave me. Jon looks at the girl holding April’s hand. Jon: Zoey. Young Jon: You still know her in the future? Young April: Future? Jon: I’m from the future and yeah I do. Young Zoey: Get drink? Young Jon: Yeah, why not. The scene moves to a café. Jon, Young Jon, Young April and Young Zoey are sitting at a table all having cold fizzy drinks. Jon: So what do you do when the hero isn’t needed? Young Jon: Being me before, I thought you would know. Jon: Just trying to make conversation. Young Jon: I go to school. What else do you think I would do? Jon: Play football quite a bit. Young April: He is a bit of a dummy. Young Zoey: Dummy. Young Jon: I’m not. Jon: Let’s not fight. Come on, you guys are family. Young April: He is right. Suddenly, the café window smashes open and Vilgax is standing there. All the people in the café run out. Jon: They sprint fast. Young Jon: Want another beat down squid face! Vilgax: I admire your bravery. Vilgax picks up young Jon and then throws him towards a wall. Young Jon hits the Omnitrix, hoping to get a good alien. He transforms into Ghostfreak. 11 year old Ghostfreak looks identical to Ghostfreak in the Original Series of Ben 10. Ghostfreak (Young Jon) flies through the wall. He then comes up from the floor boards and tries to punch Vilgax, but to no avail. Vilgax then shocks Ghostfreak (Young Jon) and he lands on the floor next to Young April and Young Zoey. Jon: I forgot. Young April: What? Jon: Vilgax can’t remember this day. I wonder why? But it works in my advantage. Vilgax: Your advantage? Jon activates the Ultimatrix dial and rotates the faceplate till he gets Swampfire and presses down the core. Jon has transformed into Swampfire. Swampfire: Swampfire! Vilgax: A third Omnitrix? Swampfire: Not quite pal. Ghostfreak (Young Jon) goes through the floor and appears behind Vilgax. He goes into Vilgax but the Omnitrix times out and Vilgax catches Young Jon. Young Jon: Oh great. Vilgax: Ha. This will be your end. Vilgax is about to punch Young Jon, but Swampfire throws some seeds down onto the floor and they grows into vines, wrapping around Vilgax, causing him to drop Young Jon. Young Jon: Thanks. Swampfire: No problem kid. Swampfire fires some methane at Vilgax and it surrounds Vilgax. The Ultimatrix times out and Swampfire reverts into Jon. Jon: Great. Give me your watch. Young Jon puts his Omnitrix near Jon and Jon fiddles around with it. Suddenly, the Omnitrix has recharged and the core is up. Young Jon: What did you do? Jon hits the core down and Young Jon has transformed into Heatblast. Heatblast (Young Jon): What do you want me to do? Jon: Light the methane. Heatblast fires a small fireball at Vilgax and the collision with the methane causes an explosion and Vilgax flies through the roof. Young Zoey: Now he is up there. Jon: One day, sentences will be structured. Young April: What will you guys do? Jon: Come here. Jon walks over to Heatblast (Young Jon) and hits the Omnitrix transforming Heatblast (Young Jon) into Stinkfly (Young Jon). Stinkfly (Young Jon): How did you do that? Jon: You learn how to kid. Jon hits his Ultimatrix and transforms into Big Chill. Young Zoey: Chilly. I like this one. Big Chill: I call him Big Chill. Young Zoey claps. Stinkfly and Big Chill fly up and find Vilgax hovering using a jet pack. Big Chill: Forgot you had that. Stinkfly (Young Jon): You’re going down Vilgax. Vilgax goes to punch Big Chill but misses. Stinkfly (Young Jon) fires some slime at Vilgax, then Big Chill freezes Vilgax. Vilgax starts to plummet. Stinkfly (Young Jon): April and Zoey are down there. Big Chill: Good point. Big Chill dives after Vilgax and grabs him and throws him into the floor away from Young April and Young Zoey. Vilgax is unconscious. Stinkfly (Young Jon) lands next to Young April and Young Zoey. The Omnitrix times out reverting Stinkfly into Young Jon. Big Chill stops hovering and lands on the floor. Big Chill: He’ll still remember. Young Jon: You said you couldn’t remember much. About this day I mean. Big Chill: I know. You, as me, are clear in my mind, but me, 19 year old Jon, seemed to be a dream. Big Chill hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Gutrot. Gutrot: You may want to stay back. Vilgax wakes up and kicks Gutrot away. He picks up Young Jon and takes him outside. Young Jon struggles to get free. The Omnitrix has recharged and Young Jon smashes the Omnitrix core against Vilgax. Young Jon has transformed into Aero Jet. The Omnitrix symbol is on Aero Jet’s head. Gutrot: Aero Jet? Aero Jet controls the weather to make is rain on Vilgax. Vilgax: This won’t stop me. Aero Jet then controls the sky to send a big bolt of lightning at Vilgax. Vilgax falls down onto the floor. Gutrot runs over and expels some memory loss gas onto Vilgax. Vilgax breaths in all the gas. Gutrot: And that is that. The Ultimatrix times out and Gutrot reverts into Jon. The Ultimatrix fires a purple beam at Aero Jet. Young April: What was that? Jon: No a clue. The Omnitrix times out and Aero Jet reverts into Young Jon. Professor Paradox appears. Paradox: Ah there you are. Your sister is getting worried. Jon: I bet she is. Young Jon: So you are going then? Jon: Yeah, but I’m glad I remembered this. Jon and Paradox enter the portal. When they exit, they are at Jon’s house. Paradox walks into his portal and teleports away. April exits the downstairs toilet and sees Jon. She runs to him and hugs him. He hugs her back. They continue to hug. Jon: Glad to see you again. April: Where did you go? Jon: The past. Jon and April stop hugging and Jon takes April’s hand and leads her to the sofa. April: There’s something you want to tell me isn’t there? Jon: I saw Zoey. April: Zoey? Jon: Yeah, in the past. Young and alive. You were there too. April: I can’t remember. Jon: I didn’t much till today. April: Well, I’m glad you are back with us. Jon: Same. Jon and April don’t notice the Ultimatrix scrolling through the alien silhouettes. Aero Jet appears and the screen goes black, showing the end of the episode. Characters Jon Marron *19 years old *11 years old April Marron *17 years old *9 years old Kai Green Jack Zoey (Young; First Appearance) Paradox Crowd of People Villains Trumbipulor Vilgax (Past) Aliens Used Jon (19 years old) *Wildvine (Cameo) *Clockwork *Four Arms *Swampfire *Big Chill *Gutrot Jon (11 years old) *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Aero Jet Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures